In the Throne Room
by boshrocks
Summary: Lucy's bored musings in the empty throne room. a hell of a lot better than it sounds. i stink at summaries. reviews are always welcome but flames are not. incest is included so if you don't like don't read. petercaspian and edmundlucy


Lucy kicked out her feet as she sat on her throne in the bare throne room. Her bored eyes travelled around to the other four thrones in a line. Why was hers at the end of the row? To be fair Edmunds was at the other end of the row. They always sat him far away from her. Why was that? They sat him far away during meals and banquets too.

Queen Lucy sniggered as she realised why. The further away he sat from her the less they bickered. Edmund the Just was calm and logical, whereas Lucy the Valiant was hot-headed and passionate. The older kings and queen had often referred to them as an old married couple. The idea made Lucy giggle.

If they were like an old married couple then Caspian and Peter were like naughty children. Their relationship was the worst kept secret in the kingdom. Everyone knew but politely said nothing on the subject.

In public they quarrelled over everything just to hide the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed at night. Lucy thought the whole situation was hilarious. She loved surprising them in the early hours of the morning and giggled over the identical looks of horror on their faces when she found them in bed together, naked and locked in a comfortable and manly embrace.

Sometimes she felt a twinge of pity for Susan. Queen Susan spent her time organising Cair Paravel and everyone in it. The sad fact was that when they first came back to Narnia Susan had been the object of Caspian's affections. All that had vanished the first time Caspian saw High King Peter the truly Magnificent bathing after a rigorous training session with King Edmund.

Privately Lucy was rather glad Caspian hadn't started lusting after Edmund after that, although she had yet to work out why.

Susan hadn't seemed to mind Caspian's desertion all that much. She kept up the pretence of being Caspian's sweetheart in public although everyone knew the situation was otherwise engaged. Meanwhile Susan took it upon herself to be the ultimate hostess. Of course, shameless flirting was a very large part of that endeavour. And she seemed to be enjoying her new diversion.

Lucy looked back along the row of thrones. Boys on one side and girls on the other. Lucy enjoyed watching Peter and Caspian snapping at each other over who got to sit in the middle throne. Peter thought he should because he was, well, the High King. Caspian thought he should sit there because he wasn't one of the Kings and Queens of Old. Both had a right to it, but neither would give way. Ever. Well…almost.

Her eye wandered back to the long audience hall of the throne room, watching the dust dance in the rays of sunshine streaming in through the tall stained glass windows. Then a jarring note made her look back along the row of thrones.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh at least ten minutes. You really were off in Lucy Land weren't you?"

"Shut up, Edmund."

Pause.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Do you think Susan minds about Caspian? I mean, really?"

"Well, she has thrown herself into this hostessing thing. That indicates an attempt to hide something or get over something. Personally I think she's doing it to get over Caspian."

"Think she's humiliated? I mean, Caspian jilted her for her older brother. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me."

"Trust me I won't be stealing your suitors anytime soon. Beating them to within an inch of their life is another question entirely."

Lucy giggled. "I don't want you to go around beating up my boyfriends. I've got Peter to do that for me."

"He is very protective isn't he?"

"He's the oldest he has to be. Which leaves you free to not be so protective. I don't need two guard dogs. Besides I haven't got any suitors for you to beat up."

"I wonder why that is. Susan's got loads and you're just as pretty as she is."

"Thank you. Why have they left us alone? You don't have any either."

Edmund considered it. "No, I suppose I don't. But any comments from you as to why that is will result in you getting a broken nose. Just a tip. I don't want to spoil your pretty face but I will if you comment on that."

"I wasn't going to say anything. Come on, admit it, we only fight in public, like Caspian and Peter."

"Yeah but they fight to hide their relationship. Why do we fight?"

"We fight because we're different. Hot and cold."

"I get that you're the hot one, but that makes me the cold one. And I think we can both agree that I am many things but I am not cold."

"No I don't suppose you are." Lucy bit her lip, smiling affectionately.

"And what am I?"

"You're kind, and gentle; with me anyway. You're loyal, and protective. You do your best to stop us getting into trouble."

"Unsuccessfully I might add."

"Stop it. Sometimes you succeed. You use that logical brain of yours to work things out for us. You provide the initial battle plans, and then listen patiently while Peter and Caspian make a royal mess of them." Lucy giggled.

"They will insist on being right."

"A real man can accept when he's wrong. And our elder kings cannot. Personally I think you should be the High King."

"But I'm not the oldest."

"Yeah but you're the best of the three."

"Tell you what, next May Day shall I rig it so we get crowned High King and Queen for the day?"

"You're sneaky, Ed. But it's good."

"Says the sneaky queen. Face it Lu, if anyone's sneaky around here it's you."

"Take that back."

"Lucy you manipulate people endlessly."

"How do I manipulate you?"

"You manipulate me whenever you give me that look. Yes the one you're giving me right now. Puppy dog eyes with a quivering lip, like you're about to cry. And for some reason it works every time. No matter who you bestow it on."

"You sound bitter. I've never made you do anything horrible."

"Yes you do. You're doing it right now." Grumbled Edmund.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Lucy looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"It doesn't concern you. Well, it does, but not directly."

"Ed, you're not making any sense, and this is you Edmund the Just."

"I don't have to make sense all the time."

"Yes you do, it's you."

To Lucy's surprise he burst out laughing, although there wasn't an awful lot of humour in it. "And yet I'm doing something which could be termed illogical. It's definitely wrong, and unethical."

"Ed, if you don't tell me right now, I'll fetch Susan and Peter and they'll soon get it out of you."

"No! Don't get them. They'd kill me."

"Then tell me. I won't kill you."

"It's you. I'm beginning to think of you as more than my little sister."

"Why is that… wrong…?"

Everything clicked into place.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Edmund watched her carefully as she froze. He could almost see what was going through her mind. Her eyes widened and contracted as each thought process arrived and reached its conclusion. She blinked a lot.

Then almost painfully slowly she turned her head to look at him. He smiled, knowing she could read the emotions he was putting into it.

Suddenly Lucy became aware of the three thrones which separated them.

Lucy blushed, a sudden shyness overcoming her. Now Edmund's smile was a smirk.

Lucy became aware that he was getting up, and approaching her. Edmund leant over her and planted a soft tender kiss on her lips. Lucy blushed harder; shocked that he'd done it, but finding it not unwelcome.

Then he was gone, closing the big doors to the hall carefully. Unfortunately he was on the wrong side of them from her.

It hadn't felt wrong was what was bothering her. Edmund was her brother. Kissing him like that should have felt sickening.

She had felt something but it wasn't nausea. It was like going upstairs in the dark and thinking there's one more step than there really is. Your heart stops for a moment as your foot falls through the air matching your stomach which has also plummeted.

As soon as her heart had recovered from the initial shock of being snogged by her older brother the pace of her pulse quickened a little. It was a good thing she had been seated at the time because something had happened to her.

Slowly Lucy stood up.

"Edmund!" she called, rushing through the door he'd left by.

"Sue, have you seen Ed?" Lucy asked as she passed her.

"Heading towards training grounds."

"I'm heading there too, why don't we go together?" Caspian asked. But before he had caught up with her she had dashed off again and had rounded the corner before he had taken a few steps.

"What's her hurry?" Peter asked watching her go.

"This stays between the five of us but I think Ed's finally told Lucy the truth."

"About what? She's not going to kill him is she?"

Two minutes later Edmund and Lucy broke apart as "EDMUND!" came wafting through the castle halls. Edmund hadn't even made it to the training grounds.

They shared a worried look.

"Well this is a good start isn't it?" Edmund said making Lucy giggle.

"Strategy?" she asked.

"Running would appear to be a damn good plan."

"Agreed. Don't leave me behind."

"Never. Besides you won't let me."

"There is always plan B."

Edmund looked amused. "Oh yes?"

"One word. Blackmail."

"Told you, you were evil."

"Edmund!"

Spinning around they caught sight of the two elder kings and Susan right behind them as they entered the private courtyard.

"Let's stick with plan A for now shall we?" Edmund grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the opposite end of the square.

"Get back here, you!" Peter snarled, following,

"Peter!" Susan cried catching hold of his arm and attempting to stop him.

"Susan, he must be punished for this. It's immoral."

"You're sleeping with Caspian. You're not exactly setting them a decent example."

"Whatever, I'm still going to pummel him."


End file.
